A small story for Rins birthday
by Cryomanic
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for the birthday of one of the biggest sweethearts out there.


**My first try at fanfictions. I hope I could create a little something that can be enjoyed.**

* * *

In kindergarten a lot of kids were playing around, be it either playing hide and seek, or just tag, they were having a lot of fun letting out their energy in many ways possible. Just what Rin loved doing. And yet, somehow, right now she had no interest to take a part in their little games. For a by now unusual long time she just sat there, silently, her interest drifting towards a for her weird sight: Another girl, looking shyly, around, almost scared even, probably unsure about which group of kids she would like to join.

 _"Why doesn't she just go somewhere? She is missing out a lot of fun, sitting around and doing nothing..."_

After what felt like another eternity for a child like her, Rin stood up and walked towards the brown haired girl. As she stopped she looked into her purple colored eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go play something!"

Before that girl could react she was almost yanked away by Rin. She let out a small whine but managed to walk at Rins pace without trouble and didn't seem to be distressed, even though she was taken away by a to her unknown girl.

"Let's have some fun!" is all the little energetic ginger said for now.

Quite the oppsite even, her shyness faded slowly away and turned into a soft smile.

"Hey."

However, it didn't last long as she was spoken to after halting for apparently no reason.

"I forgot: What is your name?" Rin asked, turning back towards her.

The shyness returned almost immediately.

"K-k... Koi...ayo." The other children around them playing and partially yelling didn't help. Rin barely understood what she said?

"Can you say that again? You were too quiet."

Her question was met with a shy look towards the ground.

"I really want to know your name. How can I talk to a friend without knowing it?"

"Koi...zumi..." Her nervousness forces her to speak slowly. "Ha...nayo." The answer came out without greater problems this time. But thanks to yelling from another child Rin didn't catch it all.

"Ka..yo?"

Hanayo just tried to start over and tell her her full name, but she couldn't even open her mouth.

"Hello Kayo-chin. I'm Rin. nice to meet you." Her face beamed as she spoke these words, leaving Hanayo with a shy smile herself and forgetting to correct her.

She was more than happy to have found a friend.

.

.

.

"Hey, Koizumi!"

 _"Oh no, the boys want to bully Kayo-chin again."_

They have been quite mean for a while. Even after Rin managed to scare them away, Hanayo seemed to be intimidated by them.

"Hey, Kayo-chin. What's wrong?"

Hanayo started explaining... something. Rin didn't quite catch it, she was too distratced by small tears forming in her dear friends eyes. Without thinking or hesitating she placed a peck on Hanayos cheek.

"Eeep! What... why?"

"You seemed down and I didn't like that. So I had to think of something to bring up your mood quickly. And it worked, didn't it?"

Hanayo didn't realize it at first, but she was smiling, in addition to her head turning red.

"I will do that everytime I see your mood going down. You're too pretty to be sad."

The redness in her face wouldn't leave for a while now.

.

.

.

Rin was sobbing. She just helped Hanayo to save some kittens from possibly freezing to death. They took care of these 5, the children of a stray cat from Hanayos neighbourhood.

They saved cared for them until they could find a home for them. During this time Rin had a lot of fun and felt happy. Who wouldn't be, when they can spend os much time with something they love?

However, constant sneezing made it hard for her to properly take care of them. Because it didn't stop after a while, she had to visit a doctor. The news hit her hard.

She has a cat allergy.

Not being able to spen time with her favourite animal, not even the kittens she took care of, together with Hanayo? A world collapsed.

Rin was now silently crying into Hanayos shoulder.

Never before was Rin so devestated.

Not knowing what to do, she just did what she thought was the rihgt thing to do.

"Hey, Rin-chan?" Rin lifted her head to look into Hanayos face. However, she couldn't see much before a peck was placed on her cheek.

"Huh? Wha... uh... why?"

"You... you seemed... down and I didn't like that. So I had to think of... something to bring up your mood quickly. And it...it worked, didn't it?"

Hanayo repeated what Rin did and said a while ago. It helped a lot, making the sobbing stop. Though small tears were still forming, a smile covered her face now.

.

.

.

After an exhausting, but fun day Rin and Hanayo were on their way home from the game center. It was evening by now

"That was fun. I din't think Kayo-chin would be so good at DDR."

"I think thats thanks to our time with Muse."

"Yeah, probably. But I'm sad that you still dislike beat 'em ups. They can be fun, too you know?"

"Probably... but I just can't think of hurting someone, even if it's not real. It just... doesn't feel right."

The tone in which Hanayo said this made Rin squeal with excitement.

"Kayo-chiiiiin!"

She suddenly hugged her tightly and brought her excitement didn't leave her voice. "You're too kind. But that's what I love about you!"

Caught off guard, it took Hanayo a few seconds to adjust to what she just heard. It didn't take her long to return the hug.

"And you're always so energetic and can't be stopped from making others smile. And that's what I love about you."

Silence filled the air around them.

Hanayo was the first to break the embrace they shared. "Come on, let's go home."

Rin didn't say anything, she just smiled at her and nodded, a happy tear starting to form, but not rolling.

As she followed Hanayo and crossed the empty street she suddenly felt weird. Her movement turned heavy and tardy and it took a lot of focus to just take a single step.

 _"Huh? What...?"_

There was something.

Time felt slow now.

With the attention still directed towards Hanayo she realized, that she couldn't hear her say a single word, but she saw her lips move.

 _*Beep*_

She could hear a beeping noise.

*Beep*

 _"What is this?"_

 _*Beep*_

That noise continiues.

She was still following Hanayo. It felt like time was standing still. Everything started to slow turn bright and black at the same time.

 _"Oh... right, this is... No! Don't end it."_

 _*Beep beep beep beep*_

 _"Pleasde don't let it end. Not like this."_

She could hear something else now.

"..in-ch...ke u...lea..."

It was a faint voice

 _"I don't want it to end like this."_

"...ome o... co...o...chan! O...ou are..."

The voice sounded distant, yet so near.

 _*beeeeep-beeeeep-beeeeep-beeeeep*_

 _"No... I don't want to... I want to go back. Please let me..."_

"Rin-chan!"

The voice could be heard now clearly, if hushed.

 _*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

"I'm sorry!"

 _"...sorry? Sorry about wha_ AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Rin was sitting up, shaking and rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up. It was a futile attempt though, as she was drenched and a breeze drifted past her.

"Rin-chan, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Rin stared into Hanayos face for a second

 _"Late?"_

She tried to think straight but got irritated by the constant beeping from beside her and her gaze fell on the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"

She shot out of the bed and bolted towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Afterwards she faced another problem: Clothes. She didn't prepare some, even though Hanayo suggested to do so.

"Uhh... and today was supposed to be a special day... so much for the after-school date..."

Dressed up, small and quick breakfast, if that could be even called that and now rushing out to not get late to their collge courses.

"Kayo-chin, did you have to throw a bucket of water in my face?"

"You said to do anything that's necessary to get you out today. And it was the last thing I could think of. I just hope it was enough..."

 **An uncomfortably long time later, as they were sitting in Rins favourite ramen shop**

" 'After-school date'? Rin-chan, we are here so many times a week, can you really call it a date at this point?"

"But I want it to be one!" Rin answered in a disappointed, yet playful fashion.

Hanayo merely smiled at her response. She can't help but admire the liveliness Rin always manages to embody, no matter what.

"Ah, that reminds me: Rin, wasn't your professor mad at you for coming in late?"

"I was lucky. Today she was late herself. I could sit down and take out my stuff before she came in and started. Without hesitation. And not even bothering to check if anyone was mising. What about you, Kayo-chin?"

"I just got warned that I shouldn't be late again."

Rin puffed her cheeks. "Kayo-chin always gets the nice profs. That's not fair, nya!"

Some sweet giggles from Hanayo. "I didn't hear that in a long time."

"Yeah, it really has been a while since I used that... Speaking of a while, I still need to properly study for that test next week..."

"Should I help you with that?"

Without big hesitation Rin already celebrated: "Yaaaay, study-session with Kayo-chin!"

 **After they return to their apparment, which they live in during college**

It was early in the eveing by now. They spent quite a while at the ramen shop chatting.

Rin immediately flops onto the couch, letting out a long sigh. Hanayo sits down to her right. "What about studying now? You seemed so exited before."

"I just keep thinking about what I dreamt of today. Now I just want to go back there..."

Seeing Rins almost sad expression, Hanayo got worried and curious. "What did you dream about?"

A short silence filled the room, until Rin put her head on Hanayos shoulder.

"Of our childhood, how we met and grew up..." She started beaming and sported a big smile, along with exitement coming from her voice. "And our first date."

"Oh." Her worries dissipated instantly and she smiled, equal to that of Rin. "I guess that explains why you didn't want to wake up this morning and how you managed to sleep through your alarm clock."

"Hehehe~~~ Yeah, I guess."

A cozy silence filled the room. All that could be heard was a calm breathing coming from Rin.

"Rin-chan?"

She fell asleep on Hanayos shoulder. Not daring to move much, she merely held Rins hand. A deep warmth filled her chest and she remembered her childhood. The time she spent with her best friend, the girl sitting right next to her.

The girl she admired for how easily she could join the groups of the other children to play with in kindergarten. The girl that grabbed her hand and became her best friend out of nowhere.

The girl that protected her from mean boys.

The girl that cried into her shoulder for not being able to spend her time with cats.

The girl that supported her in her decision of becoming a chool-idol.

The girl that helped her a lot with her shyness.

The girl that she wanted to see in a wedding dress once more.

The girl that she fell in love with and confessed to.

The girl that said yes.

The girl that is her most beloved person, her girlfriend.

Infected by the cozyness and Rin sleeping with a smile on her shoulder she started to feel sleepy, too.

Carefully moving, she planted a kiss on Rins forehead, the only place she culd reach without risking waking her up, before leaning her head onto Rins and closing her eyes.

A last whisper flew into the room.

"Thank you. And happy birthday, Rin-chan."

* * *

 **Did you like what you read? Did I overlook any mistakes? Did it seem fitting enough?**

 **Please, don't hesitate in pointing anything out. I will gladly fix mistakes and make small adjustments to make it feel natural.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and am looking forward to your opinions and possible advices for the future.**


End file.
